ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pierce Wheels (Earth-68)
This is the version of Pierce Wheels that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, the movie Argit 10, Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Pierce's story is very different from Helen and Manny. He, while originally helping them eliminate DNAliens, was sucked into the Null Void. He finds Wes in the Null Void, and joins the resistance to fight Dr. Animo. Manny and Helen eventually join up with them. They call on John to help defeat Animo, which he does. Wes later leads them back to assist in the battle against the Highbreed. Afterwards, Wes takes them, Kai and Yenal to train them to become Plumbers. The Plumbers Helpers get a mission to a satellite, to find Wes. There, they have to fight John, who's acting on orders to fight them. While Pierce is defeated alone, together they all manage to defeat him. At this point, his story fans out. He becomes an official Plumber, but is ambushed by Forever Knights on Earth. They kill him, leaving Manny in a rage and Helen upset. Pierce makes a surprise return much later, having been revived. It's revealed that Phantom went to the Underworld and brought back a group of people back from the dead, Pierce included. He is then affected by Animo's Deevolution bomb and becomes a servant to Phantom. He battles Tack on the ice field, but is defeated. He later appears again serving Zombozo, the new King of the Chess Pieces. He is reverted with the others. He rejoins Wes' team after that, being left alive. They return when Wes went to Coruscant for a Magister's conference. The planet is attacked by the Intellectuary and the Incurseans. The Intellectuary kills Wes, which sends Manny into a rage. Helen, Pierce and Yenal escort Kai away, who is in shock from Wes' death. He challenges Intellectuary after Manny's and Yenal's defeat in an attempt to allow Kai to escape. He is defeated and captured. Appearances * Voided (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * The Purge (John Smith 10) (death) Phantom Watch * The Gathering * The Fifth Round * A New Hero (John Smith 10) Omniverse * War (John Smith 10) * Restoration of Time Dimension 216 Pierce appears as a member of the Rooters. Here, he attacks Argit along with Kevin and Manny. He later appears with the entirety of the Rooters to attack Argit, though they all retreat. * Argit 10 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Pierce appears with Manny and Helen, who work for Mecha at Mecha's Mechanics. They tried to rob him, but get their butts kicked. He makes them work for him. Appearances * Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10) * The Purge (Ryder 10) Wanderer * The Coming Storm * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Helen, Manny and Pierce take the term "Plumbers' Helpers as they hunt down criminals in Undertown. They are captured by the Rooters, and joins them after remembering their past. * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point (vision) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * My Name Is ... Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumbers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Rooters Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10